bsfc_jatfandomcom-20200215-history
England national football team
The England national football team represents England in international football and is controlled by The Football Association, the governing body for football in England. England are one of the two oldest national teams in football; alongside Scotland, whom they played in the world's first international football match in 1872. England's home ground is Wembley Stadium, London. The manager position is currently held by Gareth Southgate. Although part of the United Kingdom, England has always had a representative side that plays in major professional tournaments, though not in the Olympic Games, as the IOC has always recognised United Kingdom representative sides. England contest the FIFA World Cup and UEFA European Championship, which alternate biennially. England won the World Cup in 1966, when they hosted the finals, defeating West Germany 4–2 in extra time in the final. They would have to wait until 2014 before their next title when they again defeated Germany in the final after extra time this time it was 2–0. England won their only European Championships in 2016 beating France 1–0 in the final. Players Results and Fixtures |goals2 = Harrison Wyss Rashford |stadium = Westfalenstadion |location = Dortmund, Germany |attendance = 60,109 |referee = Damir Skomina (Slovenia) |result = W |stack = yes }} Pryce Atcherley Defoe Vardy |goals2 = |stadium = Wembley Stadium |location = London, England |attendance = 85,728 |referee = |result = W |stack = y }} |goals2 = Harrison Collins Wyss Atcherley |stadium = Hampden Park |location = Glasgow, Scotland |attendance = |referee = Paolo Tagliavento (Italy) |result = W |stack = y }} Silva Moutinho |goals2 = Kane Geake Harrison Alli Wilson |stadium = Estádio Nacional |location = Oeiras, Portugal |attendance = |referee = Davide Massa (Italy) |result = W |stack = y }} Harrison Boxall Smalling |goals2 = |stadium = Wembley Stadium |location = London, England |attendance = 89,972 |referee = Wilmar Roldán (Colombia) |result = W |stack = y }} Geake Pritchard Harrison |goals2 = Mbappé |stadium = Peel Croft |location = Burton upon Trent, England |attendance = 92,000 |referee = Gianluca Rocchi (Italy) |result = W |stack = y }} Atcherley Moore Harrison |stadium = Anfield |location = Liverpool, England |attendance = 54,058 |referee = Fahad Al-Mirdasi (Saudi Arabia) |result = W |stack = y }} Collins |goals2 = Sánchez |stadium = Old Trafford |location = Manchester, England |attendance = 75,779 |referee = Alireza Faghani (Iran) |result = W |stack = y }} Pritchard Geake Kane Rashford |goals2 = Stindl Rudy Goretzka |stadium = Wembley Stadium |location = London, England |attendance = 89,995 |referee = Milorad Mažić (Serbia) |result = W |stack = y }} Harrison Geake Rashford Kane |goals2 = Messi |stadium = Wembley Stadium |location = London, England |attendance = 89,559 |referee = Wolfgang Stark (Germany) |result = W |stack = y }} Harrison Wilson Atcherley Geake Collins Pryce Alli Wyss Moore Defoe |goals2 = |stadium = Wembley Stadium |location = London, England |attendance = 85,119 |referee = Enrique Osses (Chile) |result = W |stack = y }} Kane Alli Dier Walker Harrison Collins Pritchard Atcherley Geake Bertrand |goals2 = |stadium = Wembley Stadium |location = London, England |attendance = 88,652 |referee = Peter O'Leary (New Zealand) |result = W |stack = y }} |goals2 = Dier Kane Collins Walker |stadium = Millennium Stadium |location = Cardiff, Wales |attendance = 64,119 |referee = Artur Dias Soares (Portugal) |result = w |stack = y }} Moore Oxlade-Chamberlain Dier Alli Harrison Kane Rashford Bertrand |goals2 = |stadium = Wembley Stadium |location = London, England |attendance = 85,525 |referee = Clément Turpin (France) |result = w |stack = y }} Harrison Alli Kane Rashford Moore Defoe |goals2 = |stadium = Wembley Stadium |location = London, England |attendance = 88,755 |referee = Orel Grinfeld (Israel) |result = w |stack = y }} Rashford Collins Geake |goals2 = |stadium = Wembley Stadium |location = London, England |attendance = 81,382 |referee = Pawel Raczkowski (Poland) |result = w |stack = y }} Pryce Rashford |goals2 = |stadium = Wembley Stadium |location = London, England |attendance = 84,595 |referee = Artur Soares Dias (Portugal) |result = w |stack = }} Records 'Most capped players' 'Top goalscorers' Competitive record 'FIFA World Cup' 'UEFA European Championships' 'FIFA Confederations Cup'